Destiny Exchanged
by Love9394kaisoo
Summary: [ CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ] ' Apa kau percaya bahwa takdir bisa kupermainkan ? ' - ' Setiap episode kehidupan yang ku lalui, semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan. Aku hanya butuh kenyakinan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan baik. ' – Kyungsoo. KAISOO Main Pair. GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : '' **DESTINY EXCHANGED** ''

Author : Rae

Main Cast : **KAISOO COUPLE**

 **Genderswitch**

DO KYUNGSOO ( YEOJA ) X KIM JONGIN ( NAMJA )

Support Cast :

_ Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita _

Genre : Romance, Family, Little Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, cerita aneh, penyusunan kata tidak berdasarkan EYD.

 **_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

Anyeong ! Disini saya adalah author baru, dan ini adalah fanfiction saya yang pertama. Jadi jika ada kesalahan Rae minta maaf ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang ada di Ind*s**r, dengan judul yang sama pula tapi ini pakai bahasa inggris. Ceritanya beda kok, tapi kalau ada adegan yang sama mungkin itu saya ambil dari situ. Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini.

Summary:

'' Apa kau percaya bahwa takdir bisa kupermainkan ? '' - '' Setiap episode kehidupan yang ku lalui, semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan. Aku hanya butuh kenyakinan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan baik. '' – Kyungsoo.

 **Disclaimer : Meski ini cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah ftv. Tapi, alur cerita ceritanya murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kalau mungkin ada kesamaan didalamnya saya minta maaf.**

 **This is Kaisoo GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **If You Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like It !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Prolog

" Dasar anak miskin. "

" Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku ? "

" KENAPA LIHAT LIHAT ? "

" Dia bukan adikku.

" Wajahmu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan orang tuamu. "

" Iya, nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu ? "

" MWO ? "

" Ahjuma, kenapa ahjuma memilih dia, akukan lebih cantik dari dia ? Dia hanya gadis miskin ahjuma ? "

" Apa kau mau membantuku menyelidikinya ? "

" Tes DNA ! "

" YAK, jangan pernah kau coba merebut tunanganku. Dasar gadis miskin tak tau diri ! "

" KRYSTAL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? "

" J-jongin apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Aku mencintaimu "

" Kenapa, anda sangat baik pada saya tuan ? "

" Dia bukan anak kita "

" KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI ! "

" Jadi selama ini kau sudah tau ? "

" Aku hamil "

" Aku akan melanjutkannya di luar negeri. "

" Oppa, jemput aku dibandara. Ini rahasia jangan bilang siapa siapa ne ? "

'' Itu balasan yang tepat untukmu. ''

'' Aku tidak menyangka Kyungsoo menamparnya. ''

'' ssstt. Diamlah, jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan. ''

'' Segera siapkan pesta pernikahan. ''

.

.

.

.

 **END or TBC**

 **Please review ! Kritik, pendapat, dan saran dari kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan, maaf jika banyak kesalahan saya adalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari dosa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : '' **DESTINY EXCHANGED** ''

Author : Rae

Main Cast : **KAISOO COUPLE**

 **Genderswitch**

DO KYUNGSOO ( YEOJA ) X KIM JONGIN ( NAMJA )

Support Cast :

_ Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita _

Genre : Romance, Family, Little Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, cerita aneh, penyusunan kata tidak berdasarkan EYD.

 **_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

Anyeong ! Disini saya adalah author baru, dan ini adalah fanfiction saya yang pertama. Jadi jika ada kesalahan Rae minta maaf ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang ada di Ind*s**r, dengan judul yang sama pula tapi ini pakai bahasa inggris. Ceritanya beda kok, tapi kalau ada adegan yang sama mungkin itu saya ambil dari situ. Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini.

Summary:

'' Apa kau percaya bahwa takdir bisa kupermainkan ? '' - '' Setiap episode kehidupan yang ku lalui, semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan. Aku hanya butuh kenyakinan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan baik. '' – Kyungsoo.

 **Disclaimer : Meski ini cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah ftv. Tapi, alur cerita ceritanya murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kalau mungkin ada kesamaan didalamnya saya minta maaf.**

 **This is Kaisoo GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **If You Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like It !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1**

Kyungsoo Pov

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatku menimba ilmu nanti. SM Ark High School. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sekolah ini, tempatnya sangat luas. Aku kagum melihat taman sekolah ini sangat indah. Aku terus berjalan, tiba tiba

Bruk! ' Aku menabrak seseorang ?. Aissh kyungsoo ceroboh, kenapa harus jatuh sih.' Rutukku. Aku segera berdiri, tetapi seorang yeoja yang kutabrak tadi membentakku, padahalkan aku tidak sengaja.

'' YAK ! Kalau jalan lihat lihat dong. Punya mata nggak sih ? '' bentaknya

Aku segera meminta maaf padanya '' Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. ''

'' Baiklah, kau kumaafkan. '' aku menghela nafas lega, dia memaafkanku. Aku mengenalkan diriku padanya, '' Aku Do Kyungsoo murid pindahan dari Art High School. Kau ? '' bukannya menjawabku yeoja ini malah memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, apa ada yang aneh pada diriku ?

'' Jadi kau murid beasiswa itu ? Aku Park Krystal anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. '' ucapnya dengan memandangku remeh.

'' Senang berkenalan denganmu Krystal-ssi semoga kita jadi teman baik. '' aku menyodorkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya, tapi dia malah menampik tanganku dengan kasar.

'' Hei, jangan bermimpi kau berteman denganku. Kau itu hanya murid beasiswa. Aku tidak sudi berteman denganmu. Dasar yeoja miskin. '' setelah berkata seperti Krystal pergi meninggalkanku.

'' Sombong sekali dia. Aish, mentang mentang anak orang kaya dia bisa seenaknya gitu ! ''

Bel masuk sekoalh berbunyi, aku segera pergi menuju ruang sekolah untuk menanyakan dimana kelasku berada. Setelah sampai aku segera memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dan memperkenalkan diriku pada kepala sekolah

'' Anyyeonghaseyo, saya Do Kyungsoo murid pindahan dari Art High School. ''

Kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum dan berkata '' Selamat datang di SM Ark High School Kyungsoo, semoga kau senang bersekolah disini. Panggil saja saya, Mr. Hwang. Apa kau akan bertanya dimana kelasmu ? '' aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mendengar ucapannya.

Mr. Hwang segera berdiri dari kursinya, '' Baiklah, mari kuantar. '' katanya dan aku segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju kelas baruku.

'' Silahkan masuk ini adalah kelas barumu. Semoga kau senang berada disini Kyungsoo. Aku kembali keruanganku dulu. Kalau ada apa apa kau bisa menemuiku diruanganku. '' ucapnya.

'' Ne, terima kasih Mr.''

Author Pov

'' Dia sudah sampai disini dan aku baru saja mengantarnya kekelas. '' ucap Mr. Hwang pada seseorang disebrang telefon.

'' Terima kasih, terus awasi dia kalau terjadi apa apa segera lapor kepadaku. '' balas seseorang itu dan segera memutus sambungan telefon dengan Mr. Hwang.

Suasana SM Ark High School terlihat ramai, banyak murid yang menuju kantin karena saat ini adalah waktu istirahat.

'' Kyungsoo, kau tidak mau kekantin ? '' Tanya Baekhyun, teman baru Kyungsoo.

'' Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, Baekhyun ? '' bukannya menjawab ajakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun, orang yang telah menjadi temannya 5 jam lalu.

'' Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan orang orang tadi ? Aku bukan orang seperti mereka Kyungsoo. Apa kau mengiraku sejahat itu ? '' ucap Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan kecewa

'' Aku tidak mengiramu jahat Baekhyun. Aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu denganmu jika kau berteman denganku. Aku hanya anak seorang pelayan, dan kau adalah anak dari pejabat. '' ucap Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun.

'' Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku ! Aku berteman tidak memperdulikan statusmu itu, mau kau anak pemulung, mau kau anak orang kaya sekoreapun, aku tidak peduli. Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang yang mengataimu. Sekarang aku Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatmu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. '' Kyungsoo berkaca kaca mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa beruntung mendapat teman ah coret sahabat yang baik seperti Baekhyun. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat sangat erat. Baekhyun yang dipeluk juga balas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sama eratnya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, '' Kyungsoo, ayo kekantin aku lapar sekali. '' ungkap Baekhyun.

'' Baiklah, kajja ! '' Kyungsoo segera berdiri menggandeng baekhyun keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau dimana Kantinnya, dia menghentikan langkahnya,

Baekhyun juga berhenti, dia heran kenapa Kyungsoo berhenti, '' Kenapa berhenti ? '' Tanya Baekhyun

'' Baek, aku tidak tau dimana kantinnya. '' ungkap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo, padahal tadikan Kyungsoo yang menggandengnya keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada dikantin, kedatangan mereka suasana kantin yang tadinya cukup ramai tiba tiba menjadi hening, semua pasang mata menatap pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

'' KENAPA LIHAT LIHAT ! AH ! AKU TAU, AKU DAN SAHABATKU INI CANTIK. TAPI TIDAK BISAKAH LIHATNYA BIASA SAJA. KAMI RISIH. '' Ucap Baekhyun dengan berteriak. Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun dan segera mengajaknya duduk di meja kantin dekat jendela. Setelah Kyungsoo dan baekhyun duduk banyak murid yang berbisik bisik membicarakan mereka berdua.

'' Mungkin Baekhyun sudah gila, mau saja berteman dengan dia. '' ungkap salah satu siswa yang membicarakan mereka berdua

'' Kyungsoo kau tidak apa apakan ? '' Tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun '' Hahaha, aku tidak apa apa kok Baek, tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa dengan masalah seperti ini. Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu Baek, kau tidak apa apakan ? ''

'' Aku juga tidak apa apa. Aku pesankan makanan dulu ya. Kamu tunggu disini. '' Baekhyun segera pergi. Kyungsoo tak perlu menunggu lama Baekhyun sudah datang dengan membawa makanan. Dan mereka segera menghabiskan makanan yang Baekhyun pesan.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua murid bergegas untuk segera pulang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membereskan buku buku mereka dan segera memasukkannya kedalam tas.

'' Kyungsoo, kau mau pulang bersama ? Kalau kau mau sekalian nanti kita jalan jalan. '' kata Baekhyun riang.

'' Terima kasih Baek, tapi aku tidak bisa, sepulang sekolah aku harus ke bekerja. '' jawab Kyungsoo

'' Baiklah, tapi lain kali luangkan waktumu untuk bersamaku ya Kyungsoo ? '' pinta baekhyun

Kyungsoo memasang raut berfikir dan berkata '' Mmmm, akan kupikirkan. '' Baekhyun cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo atas permintaanya. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Baekhyun cemberut, lalu kyungsoo mengucapkan pada Baekhyun bahwa hari minggu dia libur, dan berjanji akan menemani kemanapun Baekhyun ingin pergi, mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo wajah Baekhyun terganti dengan senyuman manisnya. Setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas. Selama dikoridor sekolah mereka banyak mengobrol, dan bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Ketika asik mengobrol, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka berdua

'' Baekhyun unnie ! '' Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Krystal yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun mengenal Krystal, karena Krystal adalah adik dari kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

'' Kyungsoo aku bicara dengan anak itu dulu ya. Hanya 5 menit. '' Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri Krystal

'' Ada apa Krys ? '' Tanya Baekhyun, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat tidak suka kepada Krystal, karena sifatnya yang kekanakan, manja, sombong dan centil. Mungkin kalau bukan adik dari Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mau berteman dengannya.

'' Tidak ada apa apa unnie, aku hanya mau bilang oppa mungkin akan pulang malam ini. '' ucap Krystal

'' Aku sudah tau, tadi Chanyeol menghubungiku. Sudah ya Krystal, aku mau pulang. '' ucap baekhyun pamit pada Krysta tapi Krystal mencegah kepergian Baekhyun

'' Tunggu unnie, aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat special. '' kata krystal tersenyum aneh, lalu

'' TEMAN TEMAN AYO MULAI SEKARANG ! '' Krystal berteriak, dan dalam hitungan detik

BYURRR !, Baekhyun melongo melihat Kyungsoo sudah basah kuyup karena guyuran tepung, air dan telur. Baunya sangat amis. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

'' HAHAHAHA, KITA BERHASIL TEMAN TEMAN. ANAK MISKIN ITU SUDAH MENERIMA PENYAMBUTAN DARI KITA. '' Ucap Krystal bangga.

'' Kyungsoo .. '' panggil baekhyun.

'' Baek, tetap disitu. Jangan mendekat nanti kau kotor. '' ucap Kyungsoo melarang Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

Krystal dan teman temannya tertawa puas yang berdiri tiga meter dari posisi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada.

'' YAK ! KRYSTAL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH ? '' Baekhyun tersulut emosi atas tindakan Krystal

'' Aku hanya memberi dia pesta penyambutan unnie. '' jawab Krystal

'' KAU – '' belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan bicaranya Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Baekhyun

'' Sudahlah baek, aku tidak apa apa. '' ucap Kyungsoo menenagkan baekhyun

'' Tapi Kyung, dis sudah sangat keterlaluan. '' kata Baekhyun, setelah baekhyun selesai bicara Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju kearah Krystal dan kawan kawannya, Krystal cs heran dengan kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah mereka, hingga saat Kyungsoo tepat berada didepan Krystal. Kyungsoo memeluk Krystal dan mengucapkan '' Wah, Krystal-ah, kau sangat baik sekali telah memberiku pesta penyambutan. Terima kasih Krystal-ah. Aku sangat menyukai pesta penyambutan yang kau persiapkan untukku. Ah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. '' Krystal hanya diam Kyungsoo memeluknya. Hingga tiba tiba dia baru saja menyadari apa yang kyungsoo lakukan. Kyungsoo mencoba membuat Krystal kotor juga dengan tepung dan telur yang melekat pada bajunya.

'' YAK, Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan ? Lepaskan… lepaskan aku. '' Krystal mulai berontak dan kemudian kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Krystal.

'' YAK, KAU MEMBUATKU KOTOR. '' ucap Krystal

'' Bukankah ini idemu Krys. Aku hanya ingin berbagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. '' jawab kyungsoo santai. Krystal pergi setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak dengan teman temannya

'' Hei, kalian ingin aku peluk juga ? '' teman teman Krystal langsung berlari mendengar tawaran Kyungsoo.

'' Hahahahaha, kyungsoo. Kau hebat. Mereka langsung lari mendengarmu. '' Baekhyun tertawa, tapi dia menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi bajunya

'' Kau kenapa Kyungsoo ? '' tanya Baekhyun khawatir

'' Baekhyun, ini seragamku satu satunya. Aku tidak punya baju ganti. Padahal setelah ini aku harus bekerja. Aku harus bagaimana, aku tidak mungkin membuat ijin tidak masuk lagi, kemarin aku sudah tidak masuk. Ahh~ Ottokhe ? Bisa bisa aku dipecat. '' ucap Kyungsoo memandang sendu bajunya yang penuh dengan tepung dan telur.

'' Yak, kalau itu aku bisa membantumu. Ayo kita kekamar mandi. Kau mandilah disana. Aku punya seragam ganti diloker kau pinjam saja seragamku. '' tawar baekhyun, kyungsoo sedikit ragu menjawab tawaran Baekhyun

'' Sudah ayo tidak apa apa. '' Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah bersih seperti sedia kala.

'' Baek, terima kasih. Bajunya aku kembalikan besok ya. Tidak apa apakan, aku pinjam dulu. ''

'' Tidak apa apa. Katanya kau mau berangkat kerja. Ayo kuantar. Sekalian aku ingin tau dimana sahabat cantikku ini bekerja. '' Kyungsoo menerima ajakan baekhyun untuk mengantarnya.

Other side

'' Dasar gadis miskin sialan ! Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti. Dan aku akan menunjukkan padanya siapa itu Park Krystal. Dasar gadis tak tau diri. '' Krystal terus mengumpat didalam mobilnya, dia benar benar sebal atas tindakan Kyungsoo tadi. Baru kali ini Krystal diperlakukan seperti itu dan dia tak terima.

Drttt… drttt.. drtt..

Krystal segera mengangkat panggilan telepon

'' Yeobojuseyo ''

'' … ''

'' Ah, jeongmal. ''

'' … ''

'' Kau akan menjemput Kai ? Baiklah akan kutunggu nanti. ''

'' … ''

.

.

.

.

 **END or TBC**

 **Please review ! Kritik, pendapat, dan saran dari kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan, maaf jika banyak kesalahan saya adalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari sebuah kesalahan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : '' **DESTINY EXCHANGED** ''

Author : Rae

Main Cast : **KAISOO COUPLE**

 **Genderswitch**

DO KYUNGSOO ( YEOJA ) X KIM JONGIN ( NAMJA )

Support Cast :

_ Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita _

Genre : Romance, Family, Little Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, cerita aneh, penyusunan kata tidak berdasarkan EYD.

 **_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

Anyeong ! Disini saya adalah author baru, dan ini adalah fanfiction saya yang pertama. Jadi jika ada kesalahan Rae minta maaf ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang ada di Ind*s**r, dengan judul yang sama pula tapi ini pakai bahasa inggris. Ceritanya beda kok, tapi kalau ada adegan yang sama mungkin itu saya ambil dari situ. Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini.

Summary:

'' Apa kau percaya bahwa takdir bisa kupermainkan ? '' - '' Setiap episode kehidupan yang ku lalui, semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan. Aku hanya butuh kenyakinan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan baik. '' – Kyungsoo.

 **Disclaimer : Meski ini cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah ftv. Tapi, alur cerita ceritanya murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kalau mungkin ada kesamaan didalamnya saya minta maaf.**

 **This is Kaisoo GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **If You Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like It !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

CHAPTER 2

Author POV

'' Baekhyun, terima kasih ne ? Sudah mau mengantarku. '' ucap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum berkata '' Sama sama Kyungsoo. Semangat kerjanya ya ? Aku pulang dulu. ''

, kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil Baekhyun. '' Ne, hati hati dijalan. Byee ''

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu memulai kerjanya sepulang sekolah. Dia memulai kerjanya melayani pelanggan café, mengantarkan pesanan, dan membersihkan meja.

Other Side

'' Katanya pulang nanti sore, tapi sekarang malah udah sampai disini. '' ucap seorang yeoja berumur pada orang yang tengah dia peluk

'' Jadi, eomma tidak suka jika aku pulang lebih cepat eoh ? '' ucap orang itu Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol melepas pelukan sang eomma.

'' Bukan begitu, eomma hanya terkejut kau sudah sampai, padahalkan kau bilang sore. Bagaimana kabar nenekmu ? '' tanya sang eomma

'' Nenek baik baik saja. Kesehatannya mulai membaik setelah kami datang kesana. '' ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan bagaimana kabar neneknya yang baru saja dia kunjungi bersama hyungnya.

'' Syukurlah. Ayo duduk dan ceritakan bagaimana pengalamanmu Selama di Jepang. ''

'' Tidak ada yang spesial. '' ucap Chanyeol, eommanya mengangguk kemudian bertanya pada Chanyeol dimana keberadaan Putranya yang satu lagi

'' Hyungmu kemana, kenapa tidak bersamamu ? ''

'' Tadi hyung mampir ke kantor katanya ada hal penting yang mau diurus. '' jelas Chanyeol pada eommanya yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

'' Ya sudah kamu mandi dulu sana. Eomma siapkan makan dulu. ''

Chanyeol segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk saat kemudian pintu utama terbuka, menandakan ada orang yang datang dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kris anak tertua dari pasangan Do SooRa dan Park Min Woo.

'' Eomma aku pulang. '' ucap Kris

'' Wah, selamat datang pangeran eomma. '' ucap soora menyambut kedatangan putranya

'' I miss you eomma. '' ucapnya dalam pelukan eommanya

'' Eomma juga merindukan putra eomma yang super sibuk ini. '' katanya membalas ucapan rindu dari putranya

'' Mandi dulu sana. Nanti setelah itu makan. Chanyeol juga sedang mandi lalu mungkin Krystal sebentar lagi akan pulang dan nanti kita makan sama sama. '' suruh soora

'' Iya eomma. ''

Satu jam kemudian

Semua keluarga Park kecuali sang ayah, sudah berkumpul dimeja makan.

'' Oppa, Krystal rindu oppa. Kris oppa dan Chan oppa. Padahal cuman satu minggu oppa pergi ke jepang rasanya seperti setahun. '' ucap Krystal

'' Oppa juga merindukanmu Kyrs. '' ucap Chanyeol, sementara Kris hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan rindu dari Krystal. Melihat Kris hanya diam saja, sang eomma angkat suara

'' Kris, kau tidak menjawab perkataan rindu adikmu ? Dia merindukanmu ? ''

'' Kenapa aku harus membalas perkataanya eomma ? Aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya. '' ucap Kris

'' Kris, dia adikmu ingat ! '' ucap eommanya

'' Dia bukan adikku. '' Ucapan Kris membuat sang eomma, chanyeol dan juga Krystal menghentikan acara makan mereka untuk menatap Kris, Chanyeol yang lebih dulu angkat bicara

'' Hyung, apa yang kau katakan, dia adik kita hyung. ''

'' Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku sudah selesai makan. Eomma aku ijin keluar menemui Tao. Sampai nanti. '' setelah pamit kris langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan segera pergi

'' Ya Tuhan, anak itu benar benar. Sudah ya Krystal jangan dipikirkan. Oppamu mungkin lelah, makanya dia berkata seperti itu. '' ucap eomma menenangkan krystal yang hampir saja menangis.

SKIP TIME

Tok... tok… tok… seseorang mengetuk sebuah pintu dari luar, dan terdengar sahutan dari orang yang berada didalamnya

'' YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR ! '' ucap pemilik rumah sedikit berteriak

Clek, pintu sudah terbuka

'' Oh, Kai. '' Soora sedikit memekik melihat kehadiran Kai dirumahnya

'' Selamat sore bibi. '' Kai memberi hormat pada wanita dihadapannya, Soora mempersilahkan Kai masuk kedalam rumah. Sesampainya didalam karena Krystal masih ganti baju, akhirnya Soora mengajak Kai mengobrol sampai menunggu Krystal selesai.

'' Ayo Kai oppa, aku sudah selesai. '' ucap Krystal

'' Bibi, saya minta ijin mengajak Krystal pergi sore ini, apakah boleh ? '' ijin Kai pada omma Krystal

'' Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengijinkan. Pergilah. Hati hati dijalan ya ? ''

'' Terima kasih bi. '' Kai memberi hormat lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Krystal.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Kyungsoo segera merapikan semua peralatannya kedalam tas ransel miliknya, dan bergegas untuk segera pulang.

'' Vic unnie, aku pamit pulang dulu. '' pamit Kyungsoo pada Victoria manager café yang sangat baik padanya dan sudah dianggap kyungsoo seperti kakaknya sendiri.

'' Iya, hati hati dijalan ya Kyungsoo. Kalau ada apa apa hubungi unniemu ini. '' Victoria mengantar Kyungsoo sampai didepan café. Kyungsoo pulang dengan jalan kaki sekalian olahraga malam.

Drrtt…drrttt..drttttt

Ponsel milik Kyungsoo bergetar, dia segera mengangkatnya

'' Hallo '' ucap Kyungsoo

'' Hai, istriku kau sedang apa ? Aku merindukanmu… '' ucap seseorang disebrang telefon

'' Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang yeobo~, aku merindukanmu juga. Cepat pulang ya~, aku disini sendirian. '' ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara yang sedikit manja

'' Ahh~ Manisnya istriku yang sedang merajuk. Aku jadi semakin merindukanmu. Sudah makan ? '' tanya orang disebrang telefon

'' Belum yeobo. ''

'' YAK ! Kenapa tidak segera makan, cepat makan sekarang jugaaa, aku tidak mau istriku sakit. '' ucap seseorang itu sedikit berteriak diawal

'' Baiklah, sekarang aku akan makan, kebetulan aku sedang berada di depan sebuah restoran jepang. Pasti makanannya enak enak iyakan yeobo ? '' tanya Kyungsoo

'' Iya pasti enak, sana cepat masuk. Jangan matikan sambungan telefon ini, aku akan menemanimu makan. '' Kyungsoo mengiyakan perkataan orang disebrang telefon, dan segera masuk kedalam restoran sambil terus berbicara dengan orang yang berada disebrang.

Other Side

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan,

'' Kenapa kita berhenti Kai oppa ? '' tanya Krystal

'' Diamlah Krys, aku lapar, aku ingin makan. '' kata Jongin

'' Kenapa harus direstoran pinggir jalan seperti ini oppa ? Aku tidak mau. '' ucap Krystal

'' Kalau kamu tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan makan sendiri, kamu tunggu di mobil saja. '' Kata Jongin, lalu pergi menuju restoran jepang yang akan dia datangi dan meninggalkan Krystal sendirian didalam mobil.

Dalam restoran suasana sangat ramai, karena restoran pinggiran ini cukup mempunyai nama jadi mempunyai banyak pelanggan yang akan datang kesini. Jongin melihat lihat sekitar, semua kursi sudah penuh, kecuali di dekat jendela ada 2 kursi tersisa, 2 kursi lagi dipakai oleh seorang yeoja dan sampingnya berisi tas miliknya, Jongin menghampiri meja tersebut dan segera meminta ijin untuk duduk.

'' Boleh aku duduk disini ? '' tanya Jongin,

Melihat seseorang minta ijin duduk didepannya, yeoja yang dimintai ijin hanya mengganngukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Jongin segera memesan makanan pada sang pelayan

'' Iya ini sangat enak. Makananku masih banyak yeobo, aku tidak habis. Coba ada kamu disini, kita akan makan bersama sama. '' ucap yeoja didepan Jongin yang sedang bertelefon ria dengan seseorang. Jongin sedikit melirik kearah yeoja didepannya ketika dia mendengar kata 'yeobo' padahal orang didepannya ini kelihatannya anak junior high school, jongin merasa sedikit aneh. Makanan yang Jongin pesan sudah datang, dia mulai memakannya dengan tenang.

'' Baiklah, sampai jumpa. '' ucap yeoja didepan Jongin menutup sambungan telefonnya. Awalnya Jongin sangat tidak peduli dengan yeoja didepannya, tapi ketika Jongin menoleh kearahnya sekilas, dia langsung terpaku dengan sesuatu yang ada pada pergelangan tangan yeoja tersebut

'gelang itu' batin Jongin, Kyungsoo yeoja itu risih melihat pandangan berlebihan dari Jongin

'' Maaf tuan, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tanganku ? '' Tanya Kyungsoo

'' A-ah tidak. Tapi, aku rasa aku tertarik pada gelangmu. '' jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk gelang di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo

'' Jika kau tertarik pada gelang ini, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Ini adalah gelang keberuntungan dan semangatku. Aku permisi. '' Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi setelah menjawab perkataan Jongin.

'' Apakah itu kau ? '' tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

Skip Time

Clek!

'' DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAH ? '' suara bentakan langsung menyambut kepulangan Kyungsoo, itu suara eommanya

'' Kyungsoo habis pulang kerja part time, eomma. Maaf eomma, kyungsoo tidak ada saat eomma pulang, kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau eomma hari ini pulang. '' ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. Eommanya memang jarang sekali pulang, mungkin 1 minggu hanya sekali eommanya pulang kerumah, dan disaat eommanya pulang kyungsoo harus ada dirumah untuk menyiapkan semua makanan untuk eommanya, tapi karena kyungsoo pulang sedikit larut jadi tak bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk eommanya, eommanya akan marah besar padanya.

'' Oh, Kau mulai membantah perkataanku. '' ucap jungwa, eomma kyungsoo sinis

'' Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lagi eomma ? '' tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, jungwa mengambil sebuah sapu dan memukulkan sapu itu ketangan dan kaki Kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya diam menahan sakit dipukuli eommanya, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini dan besoknya pasti dia berakhir dengan luka lebam di tangan dan kaki. Setelah puas memukuli Kyungsoo, jungwa angkat bicara

'' Banyak kesalahan yang kau lakukan ! Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak memanggilku eomma, tapi kau tetap saja memanggilku seperti itu. Dan aku sangat benci melihat wajahmu, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahanmu. '', Kyungsoo menangis ,

'' Wae, eomma, hikss.. bukankah aku ini anak eomma ? hikss. Dari kecil, hikss.. eomma selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Hikss… Sebenarnya apa salahku sebenarnya eomma ? '' tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara sesenggukan karena menangis

'' HENTIKAN SUARA TANGISANMU ITU KYUNGSOO ! AKU SANGAT BENCI MENDENGARNYA ! '' Jungwa berteriak dihadapan Kyungsoo

'' Wae eomma- ''

'' SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU EOMMA. '' teriak Jungwa memotong perkataan Kyungsoo

'' Tapi kenapa eomma me—''

PLAAKKK…

'' HENTIKAN MEMANGGILKU EOMMA KYUNGSOO. ATAU KAU MAU AKU MENAMPARMU LAGI HAH ! '' Kyungsoo semakin menangis tersedu sedu setelah ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh eommanya.

Jungwa tak tahan mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo, lalu mendorong Kyungsoo hingga jatuh dan kepalanya membentur sebuah meja sampai berdarah

'' Akhh! '' kyungsoo meringis merasakan luka dikepalanya

'' PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA. AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU SAAT INI. '' usir jungwa, Kyungsoo menuruti perintah eommanya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumahnya kepalanya sedikit pusing. Setelah keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo tidak tau harus kemana, biasanya disaat seperti ini dia selalu pergi ke rumah bibi Hwang tetangga samping rumahnya, tapi bibi Hwang sedang berpergian. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi ke taman yang sering dia kunjungi setiap dia merasa senang maupun sedih.

'' Hikssss.. hiks.. hiksss… '' hanya suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang terdengar ditaman ini sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dia hanya berdiam disini karena dia tidak tau harus kemana lagi, jika kembali pulang pasti eommanya akan memarahi dia habis habisan lagi.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia baru saja memulangkan Krystal kerumahnya, dan kali ini dia ingin berjalan jalan di taman yang sering dia kunjungi saat masa kecilnya dulu. Ketika dia berjalan menuju bagian utara taman, Jongin mendengar suara tangisan, jongin mencari dimana sumber suara tersebut, dan dia berhenti ketika menemukan seseorang yeoja yang tadi ditemuinya direstoran Jepang, dia menghampiri yeoja itu,

Jongin Pov

'' Hei nona, apakah kau baik baik saja ? '' tanyaku

'' hiksss.. hikss.. hikss.. '' bukannya menjawab, tangisannya semakin menjadi jadi

'' Hei, apakah kau baik baik saja ? '' tanyaku lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa sedih melihat yeoja didepanku ini menangis

'' Apakah eommamu hikssss..sangat menyayangimu hikss.. ? '' tanyanya padaku, dan aku segera menjawabnya

'' Iya, eommaku sangat menyayangiku, apapun yang aku ingin kan selalu dipenuhin olehnya. '' aku tersenyum sambil membanyangkan wajah eommaku yang paling kusayangi. Dia menangis semakin tersedu sedu lagi mendengar jawabanku, apakah jawabanku tadi salah ? 'batinku.

Grep, aku memeluknya, entah kenapa aku ingin memeluknya, dia hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukanku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, hatiku berdebar saat aku memeluknya.

' Mungkinkah kau benar benar gadis kecil itu ? ' Batinku, dia semakin sesenggukan dipelukanku, aku terus menenangkannya, dia mulai merasa tenang, syukurlah kata penenangku berhasil.

'' Terima kasih. Sudah meminjamkan bahumu padaku tuan. Maaf bajumu jadi basah. '' ucapnya setelah berhenti dari tangisannya, dia melepaskan pelukanku, kondisinya sangat kacau menurutku, di sudut kepalanya terdapat darah yang mengering, matanya sembab dan merah dan jangan lupakan bekas sebuah pukulan yang ada ditangannya wajahnya juga sangat pucat.

'' Ah, tidak apa apa, aku senang bisa membantumu. Kau sudah merasa baikan ? '' tanyaku

'' Sedikit, terima kasih sudah membantuku. '' ucapnya dengan suara lemah, mungkin suaranya habis saat menangis tadi 'pikirku

'' Syukurlah. '' ucapku, dia berdiri dari duduknya, tapi tiba tiba

BRUK…..

.

.

.

 **END or TBC**

 **Ceritanya makin aneh yaa ? Gak sama kayak Prolognyaa, maafkan sayaaa ya chingu~~. Disini juga pasti banyak Typonya, maafkan saya lagii.**

 **Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review^^ Aku sayang kalian*MUAAAHH:* Maaf juga ya yang review belum bisa bales. Terima kasih juga buat Silent Reader yang udah mau nyempetin baca cerita ini^^.**

 **Please review ! Kritik, pendapat, dan saran dari kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan, maaf jika banyak kesalahan saya adalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari sebuah kesalahan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : '' **DESTINY EXCHANGED** ''

Author : Rae

Main Cast : **KAISOO COUPLE**

 **Genderswitch**

DO KYUNGSOO ( YEOJA ) X KIM JONGIN ( NAMJA )

Support Cast :

_ Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita _

Genre : Romance, Family, Little Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, cerita aneh, penyusunan kata tidak berdasarkan EYD.

 **_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

Anyeong ! Disini saya adalah author baru, dan ini adalah fanfiction saya yang pertama. Jadi jika ada kesalahan Rae minta maaf ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang ada di Ind*s**r, dengan judul yang sama pula tapi ini pakai bahasa inggris. Ceritanya beda kok, tapi kalau ada adegan yang sama mungkin itu saya ambil dari situ. Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini.

Summary:

'' Apa kau percaya bahwa takdir bisa kupermainkan ? '' - '' Setiap episode kehidupan yang ku lalui, semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan. Aku hanya butuh kenyakinan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan baik. '' – Kyungsoo.

 **Disclaimer : Meski ini cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah ftv. Tapi, alur cerita ceritanya murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Kalau mungkin ada kesamaan didalamnya saya minta maaf.**

 **This is Kaisoo GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **If You Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like It !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

CHAPTER 3

Mentari pagi sudah menampakkan sinarnya menandakan hari sudah pagi, yeoja yang tengah tertidur di sebuah ranjang menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Yeoja itu Kyungsoo, mulai mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tak berada dikamarnya, tiba tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka,

'' Kau sudah bangun, Kyungsoo ? '' tanya seseorang itu, Kyungsoo bingung kenapa dia ada disini dan siapa seseorang didepannya ini, kenapa dia mengetahui namanya?

'' Hm, maaf kalau boleh tau saya ada dimana ? Lalu bagaimana anda mengetahuin nama saya ? '' tanya Kyungsoo

'' Namaku Zhang Yixing, aku teman Victoria. Aku mengenalmu darinya, dia suka bercerita tentang seseorang yang telah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, dan itu kau. Sekarang kau ada di apartemenku, kamarin malam aku melihatmu ditaman tengah digendong oleh seorang namja, lalu aku mendekati namja itu, awalnya aku kira dia penjahat, tapi dia bercerita semua tentang kejadian ditaman itu kepadaku. Tentang kau yang sendirian menangis lalu tiba tiba saat kau berdiri kau malah pingsan. Ya begitulah kenapa sekarang kau ada disini. '' jelas orang itu Zhang Yixing. Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yixing, dan semua itu memang benar, jadi dia tak perlu takut dengan orang dihadapannya kini.

'' Terima kasih Yixing unnie. Mungkin kalau tidak ada kau aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya. Terima Kasih. '' ucap Kyungsoo tulus

'' Sama sama Kyungsoo. Kamu makan dulu ya biar kamu cepat sembuh. Unnie akan buatkan bubur untukmu. ''

'' Tidak perlu unnie, aku akan pulang saja. Aku juga harus sekolah. Aku murid baru tidak mungkin aku akan bolos. '' ujar kyungsoo, Yixing tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, kyungsoo heran dengan sikap orang didepannya ini, Yixing menghentikan tawanya melihat eksperi heran Kyungsoo

'' Kyungsoo, hari ini tanggal merah. Dan sekolahmu libur. Tidak ada penolakan, lagi pula kan kamu sudah mengenal unnie, tak perlu sungkan. Jika kamu perlu mandi, mandilah dikamar ini ada kamar mandi. Kamu pakai baju unnie saja dulu ne ? Sementara kamu mandi, seperti unnie bilang tadi unnie akan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. ''

1 Jam kemudian

'' Wah, kamu semakin cantik Kyungsoo. Baju itu untukmu saja. '' ucap Yixing

'' Tidak usah unnie. Nanti akan kukembalikan baju ini ke unnie saja. ''

'' Jangan membantahku Kyungsoo, karena kau sekarang adalah adikku. Ayo keluar, kita makan. ''

Yixing menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menuju ruang makan, dan diruang makan itu sudah ada empat orang yang tengah duduk dimeja makan dan salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal,

'' Vic unnie ? '' panggil Kyungsoo, Victoria berdiri mengahadap Kyungsoo dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menuju Victoria lalu memeluk orang yang sangat dia percaya selama ini.

'' Kenapa kemarin kau tidak menghubungin unnie, eoh ? Bukannya unnie sudah bilang, kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi unnie, tapi malah kau tidak menghubungin unnie. Lalu keadaanmu seperti ini, kau tahu unnie sangat khawatir kepadamu. '' ucap Victoria panjang lebar sambil terus mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang tengah dipeluknya

'' Maafkan aku unnie, kemarin aku benar benar tidak kepikiran untuk menghubungi unnie. Unnie tidak usah khawatir , berkat Yixing unnie sekarang aku baik baik saja. ''

'' Sudah pelukannya ya ? Sekarang ayo kita makan. '' ajak Yixing, setelah duduk dimeja makan, Kyungsoo bingung siapa 3 orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, seakan mengerti kebingungan Kyungsoo, Yixing selaku pemilik apartemen mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada 3 orang lagi yang ada di meja makan

'' Oiya Kyungsoo, kamu pasti belum mengenal mereka semuakan ? '' kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yixing

'' Yang ada disampingku ini adalah tunanganku, namanya Kim Joonmyeon, kamu bisa memanggilnya Suho oppa. Dan disamping tunangannku ada Kris Park, sepupuku dan disampingnya lagi dia Huang Zi Tao, calon istri Kris. '' jelas Yixing, kemudian kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya kepada Suho, Kris dan Tao. Mereka semua memulai makan dengan khidmat,setelah makan mereka semua Kyungsoo, Yixing, Tao, Victoria, Suho, dan Kris berkumpul di ruang tamu dan berbicara banyak hal, Kyungsoo merasa sudah mengenal mereka semua, begitupun sebaliknya.

Victoria dan Kyungsoo segera pergi ke kafe untuk membuka kafe itu setelah pulang dari rumah Yixing.

'' Kyungsoo, kamu pulanglah. Lalu istirahat. Unnie tahu kau masih sedikit sakit. '' ucap Victoria

'' Tidak unnie, aku takut nanti eomma marah lagi. Sebaiknya aku disini sampai eomma, kembali bekerja kembali. ''

'' Baiklah, tapi kamu duduk disini saja, jangan ikut bekerja. Mengerti ? ''

'' Iya, unnie. ''

Setelah itu Victoria meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mulai bekerja. Pukul 14.00 kafe terlihat sepi.

'' Kyungsoo.. '' panggil Victoria

'' Ya unnie, wae ? '' jawab kyungsoo

'' Aku harus pergi menyusul ibuku di Busan sekarang. Dan mungkin aku akan kembali malam nanti. Kau bisa kan Kyungsoo menjaga kafe ini seperti biasanya ? '' pinta Victoria

'' Baiklah, unnie. Aku akan menjaganya. Unnie jangan khawatir. ''

'' Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti Kyungsoo. ''

'' Ne, hati hati dijalan unnie. ''

Kring..

Pintu kafe terbuka manandakan ada pembeli, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk melayani pembeli tersebut.

'' Selamat datang nyonya. Silahkan duduk ditempat yang anda inginkan. '' sapa Kyungsoo ramah. Seorang yeoja yang tengah disapanya justru berdiri mematung dihadapannya. Kyungsoo heran kenapa tiba tiba wanita ini memandangnya seperti pandangan kaget, kyungsoo yang tak enak dipandangi terus menerus oleh yeoja didepanya berusaha menyadarkan yeoja tadi

'' Maaf, nyonya. Apa ada yang salah denganku ? '' tanya Kyungsoo, yeoja tadi membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo

'' Ah, Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. '' jawabnya

'' Oh, Silahkan duduk. '' yeoja paruh baya tadi mendudukkan dirinya di meja dekat kasir. Dan Kyungsoo langsung memberi menu kafe,

'' Nyonya ingin pesan apa ? ''

'' Aku hanya ingin minum. Berikan minuman terbaik disini. '' ucapnya. Kyungsoo segera membuat pesanan wanita tadi. Setelah jadi Kyungsoo segera mengantarnya kemeja pelanggan tadi.

'' Ini nyonya, selamat dinikmati. '' Ketika Kyungsoo akan pergi wanita tadi mencegahnya

'' Bisakah kita berbicara berdua ? Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan ? '' Ajaknya

'' Oh, baiklah dengan senang hati. Nyonya ingin berbicara apa ? ''

'' Jangan memanggilku nyonya, panggil saja ahjuma biar kelihatan lebih dekat. ''

'' Baik ahjuma. '' kyungsoo tersenyum

'' Namamu ? '' tanya wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik tadi

'' Nama saya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. ''

'' Oh, Kyungsoo. Apa ini kafe milikmu ? '' tanyanya

'' Apakah kelihatannya seperti itu Ahjuma ? ''

'' Tidak, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai kafe sebesar ini. Apakah tebakanku benar ? ''

'' Iya, Ahjuma benar. Aku bekerja part time disini. Aku berada di tingkat tiga senior high school sekarang, itu sebabnya wajahku masih muda. Hehee ''

'' Oh kau seumuran dengan Putraku. Apa kau tidak kenal denganku Kyungsoo ? ''

'' Aku baru kenal Ahjuma hari ini, tapi aku belum tau nama ahjuma. ''

'' Nama Ahjuma Kim Nara. ''

'' Oh, Kim Soora. MWO KIM NARA ? DESIGNER TERKENAL ITU ? '' ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, orang dihadapannya tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat sudah mengingatnya.

'' Ah, maafkan saya nyonya. Saya benar benar tidak tau itu anda, saya hanya sering mendengar nama anda tapi untuk wajah anda saya benar benar tidak tau, maafkan saya juga yang lancang tadi karena berteriak didepan anda. '' Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

'' Tidak apa apa. Jangan memanggilku Nyonya panggil saja seperti tadi Ahjuma. Duduklah lagi Kyungsoo, aku ingin menawarimu suatu pekerjaan. ''

'' Perkerjaan ? '' tanya Kyungsoo  
'' Iya, aku tertarik melihat wajahmu saat pertama kali kau menyambutku tadi. Dan aku ingin kau jadi model majalahku dan mencoba pakaianku. '' ucapnya

'' Tapi say—'' ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena tiba tiba wanita dihadapannya ini menyela pembicaraannya

'' Kau tidak pantas ? Mari kujelaskan. Kau sangat cantik menurutku. Jika wajahmu dipoles sedikit saja, pasti kau akan tambah cantik. Aku tak sabar untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama. ''

'' Tapi nyonya, saya hanya orang biasa, saya bukan seorang model, saya hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang bekerja part time di kafe. Pekerjaanku hanya membersihkan meja, melayani pembeli, dan memasak. ''

'' Ayolah Kyung, tolong ahjuma ne ? Ahjuma bingung mau cari siapa lagi, kau benar benar masuk kriteriaku. Hitung hitung nanti bayarannya bisa kau buat untuk membeli sesuatu mungkin. Kau mau ya, nanti ahjuma akan mengajarimu. ''

'' Baiklah, ahjuma. Aku mau. '' ucap Kyungso pasrah

'' Ah, terima kasih Kyungsoo kau benar benar baik. Pemotretan akan dilakukan bulan depan, aku akan menghubungimu dua minggu sebelumnya, bisakah ahjuma minta nomer ponselmu ? ''

Kyungsoo memberikan nomer ponsel pada Kim Nara. Setelah itu Nara pamit pulang kepada Kyungsoo dan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Kyungsoo karena mau menerima ajakannya untuk bekerja sama.

Nara side

'' Yeoboseyo… ''

'' Ah, Soora-ya~~ Ini Nara. Bisakah kita bertemu ? Ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. '' tanyaku pada orang disebrang telefon

'' …. ''

'' Oke, aku tunggu di tempat biasa kita bertemu jam 7 malam nanti. Bye.. ''

Setelah panggilan telefonku dan Soora terputus aku segera menghubungi nomer lain

'' Yeoboseyo ? ''

'' Ini Nara Pak Kang. Pak Kang Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu ? Ada hal sangat penting yang ingin aku ketahui. ''

''…''

'' Bisakah Pak Kang selidiki seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Aku ingin Pak Kang mencari tahu semua tentangnya. Bisakah ? ''

'' …. ''

'' Aku butuh secepatnya pak. Bisakah nanti jam 6 kau antarkan berkas tentang Kyungsoo padaku ? ''

'' ….. ''

'' Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Pak Kang. ''

Author Side

Kafe sepi pengunjung dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutupnya dia ingin pulang sekarang, eommanya pasti juga sudah berangkat untuk bekerja lagi. Setelah menutup kafe dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, benar duagaannya bahwa eommanya itu sudah berangkat bekerja. Dia segera memasuki kamarnya, dan mencari ponsel miliknya, tetapi dikamar tidak ada ponselnya. Dia baru teringat kemaren tasnya jatuh di dekat meja. Setelah mencarinya akhirnya benda kotak yang dia cari ketemu. Terdapat 30 message dan 40 misscall dari orang yang sama. Kyungsoo segera menghubungi orang yang menelfonnya tadi, terdengar suara bentakan saat orang disebrang mengangkat telefon darinya.

'' Maafkan aku, kemarin aku lupa membawa ponsel, yeobo. ''

'' Baiklah permintaan maafmu diterima. Bagaimana keadaanmu kau baik baik saja bukan ? Eommamu yang kejam itu tak melukaimukan ? ''

'' Aku baik baik saja, tenanglah. Ada teman Victoria unnie yang membantuku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, yeobo. Kau sudah makan ? ''

'' Syurkurlah kalau kau tidak apa apa. Sudah baru saja aku makan. Istriku yang cantik ini juga sudah makan belum ? ''

'' Sudah, tenang saja. Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu, ada waktu ? ''

'' Berceritalah selalu ada waktu untuk istriku. ''

Kyungsoo mulai bercerita pada orang disebrang telefon, menceritakan ketika dirinya ditawari pekerjaan oleh Kim Nara seorang designer terkenal yang mengajaknya bekerja sama dan dia menerima tawaran itu. Orang disebrang menyetujui keputusan kyungsoo untuk menerima tawaran itu. Lalu mereka mengobrol satu sama lain juga menceritakan tentang pengalaman orang disebrang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Seseorang wanita tengah mengunggu kehadiran temannya yang mangajaknya bertemu di tempat ini, siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Park Soora yang tengah menunggu kedatangan sahabat baiknya Kim Nara.

'' Apa kau menunggu lama Sooya~ ? '' tanya Nara yang baru saja sampai

'' Tidak juga aku baru datang 10 menit yang lalu. Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Nayaa~. '' tanya Soora

'' Begini, ini tentang kecurigaanmu pada putrimu sendiri. ''

'' Krystal maksudmu ? ''

'' Iya, kau pernah bilang bahwa Kris sangat tidak menyukai Krystal tapi sangat menyanyangi Chanyeol, padahal Krystal dan Chanyeol adalah adiknya sendiri. Dan kau juga pernah bilang bahwa Kris berkali kali mengatakan bahwa Krystal bukanlah adiknya. Aku benar ? ''

'' Ya, kau benar. Lalu hal pentingnya apa ? ''

'' Sooya~ aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu, tapi hidungnya mirip sekali dengan suamimu. Aku berfikir saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kau, suamimu dan dia sangat mirip, sama halnya seperti Chanyeol dan Kris. Matanya mirip dengan Chanhyeol dan dirimu, hidungnya mirip dengan Suamimu dan Kris. Senyumnya sangat mirip denganmu. Kurasa aku tau kenapa Kris sangat tidak menyukai Krystal karena dia bukan adiknya. Kris menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak kau dan anggota keluargamu yang lain ketahui. ''

'' Aku ingin melihat gambar orang itu. Kau punya ? ''

'' Hm, aku punya ini. '' Nara memberikan sebuah amlop tebal berisi foto orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Soora membukanya, dia sangat terkejut ketik melihat semua foto yang ada diamlop itu. Benar kata sahabatnya,

'' Bagaimana bisa, Ini terjadi Naya~ ? '' tanya soora

'' Kurasa semua ini ulah kepala pelayan dirumahmu Sooya~. Kau ingat dia juga dalam keadaan mengandung saat kau juga tengah mengandung anak ketigamu dulu. Dia juga melahirkan ditempat yang sama sepertimu. Aku menyuruh orang kepercayaan suamiku untuk menyelidiki ini semua. Dan dia menaruh curiga kepada pelayanmu itu. Orang itu bernama Kyungsoo, dia adalah anak dari kepala pelayanmu itu. ''

'' Ya, aku ingat naya~,. Aku tahu kenapa semua orang bilang wajahku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Krystal. Karena dia bukan putri kandungku. Aku tahu sekarang alasan Kris tidak menyanyangi Krystal seperti Chanyeol, karena dia tau, kyrstal bukanlah adiknya, tapi bagaimana bisa ? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tauku ? Jika dia tau semua ini ? ''

'' Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri tidak memberitahumu Sooya~. Coba kau bicarakan masalah ini kepada suamimu. Dan cari tau semua masalahnya. Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau meminta bantuanku. Oiya tanggal kelahiran Kyungsoo dan Krystal sama, hanya saja mereka berada ditingkat yang berbeda. Kyungsoo berada ditingkat akhir tahun ini, dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Krystal, chanyeol dan juga putraku Jongin. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mereka sekelas. Hanya saja Kyungsoo adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah lain, dia mendapat beasiswa lalu pindah. ''

'' Jadi selama ini putri yang aku rawat bukan putriku sendiri. Jadi putri kandungku sangat Pintar ? Apakah dia hidup layak ? '' soora meneteskan air matanya sungguh kenyataan ini membuat hatinya sakit.

'' Iya, putrimu sangat pintar, maka dari itu dia loncat kelas dan sekarang berada di tingkat akhir, dan juga Kata Pak Kang, Kyungsoo selalu dimarahi dan dihajar jika tindakannya tidak sesuai dengan yang ibunya bilang. Pak Kang tau itu dari tetangga rumahnya. Sudahlah Sooya~ berhenti menangis, sebentar lagi kita bawa kyungsoo bersamamu. Bicara pada suamimulah dulu, lalu lakukan penyelidikan, jangan bilang kesiapa siapa selain suamimu tentang masalah ini, sooya~. Aku takut jika semua orang tau, pelayanmu itu akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kau mengertikan ? ''

'' Iya, hikss.. terima kasih.. hikss.. Naya~ Kau memang sahabat terbaikku.. Hikss.. '' Nara yang melihat sahabatnya masih menangis memeluknya sambil menenangkannya bahwa semua akan berlalu.

'' hiks.. apa… hikss kau mengenal kyungsoo naya~ ? '' tanya soora

'' Iya, aku tadi sempat berkenalan dengannya dan aku mengajaknya untuk bekerja sama denganku. Aku menawarkan dia untuk jadi model majalahku dan dia menerimanya walaupun dia sempat menolak. ''

'' Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal dan bertemu dengannya Naya~ Ceritakan padaku. ''

'' Baiklah Karena kau juga sudah tak menangis lagi. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana dia. Kyungsoo sangat ramah, dia menyambutku dengan senyumannya saat pertama kali aku memasuki kafe tempat dia bekerja, senyumnya sangat mirip denganmu, berbentuk hati. Dia sangat cantik jika dilihat langsung, matanya bulat, kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang, berbadan mungil, sama sepertimu dulu. Hanya beda hidungnya, dia lebih mancung darimu, mungkin karena ayahnya juga memiliki hidung yang mancung. ''

'' Benarkah, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya Naya~. ''

'' Sebaiknya jangan dulu, aku takut pelayanmu curiga dan akan melukai Kyungsoo. ''

'' Baiklah, aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat. Aku akan bicara masalah ini pada Min Joon. Bisakah kau membantuku ? Kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu Naya~ ? ''

'' Aku siap membantumu ? Apa katakanlah .. ''

'' Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo kalau bisa darahnya juga. Aku akan melakukan tes DNA. Selama ini aku juga belum tau apa golongan darah Krystal. ''

'' Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. ''

'' Sekali lagi terima kasih Naya~ Kau memang benar benar sahabat terbaikku. ''

Setelah membahas masalah dengan Nara, Soora langsung pergi menuju kantor suaminya untuk menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi pada suaminya. Setelah sampai dikantor suaminya Soora langsung menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui kepada suaminya. Suaminya Min joon terlihat kaget sama seperti saat pertama kali soora mengetahuinya. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka menyusun rencana penyelidikan. Baru setelah semua itu selesai, mereka akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END

Masih adakah yang inget ff ini.. Maafkan saya, saya lama update. Maaf nggak bisa Menuhin permintaan kalian buat fast update. Mianhae chinguyaa~~ . Ada yang minta ff ini panjangkan ? Ini sudah panjang belum ? Apa kurang panjang lagi ?

Oiya disini kemarin ada yang review tentang apa Kyungsoo sama Krystal itu ketuker ?

Nah jawabannya ada di Chap ini.. Haha, selamat buat yang tebakannya benar.. kkk

MAAFKAN SAYA JIKA DISINI BANYA TYPO BERTEBARAN….

Jangan bosen bosen baca ini ya ?

REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN. KARENA REVIEW DARI KALIAN ITU SEMANGATKU BUAT MENULIS INI. JADI SETELAH BACA REVIEW YA CHINGUYAAA~~~ … KALAU ADA YANG SALAH KALIAN KASIH KRITIK GAK APA APA KOK, KARENA KRITIKAN KALIAN JUGA TERMASUK PENYEMANGATKU.. KKK…

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA CHINGU…


End file.
